Piku Piku Eren
by antichthon
Summary: Aku punya kelinci kecil… kuberi nama Eren. Kisah cinta sepihak antara Eren sang kelinci dan majikannya, Levi. Rabbit!Eren. Slice of Life drabbles.


**Warning:** _Crack. Eren, Armin dan Mikasa sebagai kelinci. Penyiksaan binatang. Tidak akurat karena author yang nggak pernah melihara kelinci tapi sok-sokan menulis soal kelinci._

_._

.

**piku-piku-eren**

**.**

**.**

**[1. pertemuan pertama ]**

Levi punya kelinci, namanya Eren. Bulunya coklat tua, kalung lehernya hitam, matanya hijau. Dia merupakan hadiah dari atasannya yang bernama Erwin Smith. Kelinci itu diterima Levi setengah hati, atas dasar bahwa gaji bulanannya dipegang Erwin.

Di antara kacamata _Giordano,_ jam tangan_ Rolex_, ataupun dasi _Armani_, atasannya malah memberinya kelinci sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Levi mengabdi pada orang yang salah.

Pria itu tidak pernah memelihara binatang, tetapi dia merasa bahwa memelihara kelinci itu gampang. Cukup cari panduannya di internet, lalu praktekkan. Kasih makan wortel, ajak main bola, sesekali puji penampilannya. Tapi tentu saja bicara dan kenyataan itu beda.

Dua hari pertama Levi memelihara kelinci, Eren lupa diberi makan seharian.

Dua minggu memelihara kelinci, Eren kena diare akut hingga harus dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Kalau Eren masih hidup sampai sekarang, entah karena ia beruntung atau ia kuat.

.

.

**[2. kau dan aku]**

Setelah hidup bersama Eren di apartemennya, Levi berkesimpulan, bahwa memelihara kelinci seperti punya pacar. Sedikit-sedikit cemburuan,sedikit-sedikit kangenan. Bedanya, seorang pacar kalau ngambek tidak akan pup di atas sofa. Seorang pacar juga tidak akan gigit-gigit tirai kalau kelaparan, atau panjat-panjat hingga ke pantat kalau sedang cari perhatian. Sepertinya punya pacar lebih baik daripada punya kelinci.

Saat ini, Levi, yang sudah hampir kepala tiga, sedang dalam status tidak punya kekasih. Setengahnya karena pilihan hidup, setengahnya karena nasib.

Levi bukannya tidak usaha. Pernah sekali, Levi sempat mencoba perjodohan. Calonnya nona kaya yang sempurna, hasil dikenalkan oleh atasannya. Malam itu, diboyonglah si wanita ke apartemennya yang cukup mewah. Murni silaturahmi, tentu saja. Alat kontrasepsi di laci tempat tidurnya itu hanya ilusi.

Ketika dia pergi membuatkan teh, Levi lupa satu hal yang sangat krusial: mengunci Eren di kandangnya. Kelinci coklat tua itu pun berkeliaran hingga ke ruang tamu. Nona cantik yang melihat kelinci manis menyembulkan kepala dari balik pintu, dengan mata hijau berbinar yang malu-malu, seakan meminta, _Peluk aku Kakak… _

Wanita itupun memangku si kelinci dan membelai kepalanya, tanpa tahu betapa kejamnya seekor kelinci ketika ia cemburu. Eren langsung mengeluarkan jurus andalannya: mencret di pangkuan si nona.

Perjodohan majikannya pun batal, dan sampai sekarang yang bersangkutan masih lajang. Karena itu setiap bujangan harus berhati-hati dalam memelihara hewan, jangan pilih yang posesif.

.

.

**[3. lonely]**

Kalau kelinci kesepian, dia bisa mati. Tentu saja Levi tidak tahu—atau tidak peduli—akan hal itu, karena dia selalu pulang lembur. Di apartemen yang cukup mewah itu, Eren sering ditinggalkan seekor diri, hanya diberi makan dan minum yang banyak, juga mainan yang cukup mahal. Sesekali, pembantu harian Levi yang bernama Petra akan menemaninya bermain di siang hari, tetapi Eren lebih banyak sendirian. Tiap malam, ia duduk menatap gemerlap lampu metropolitan dari jendela.

Eren tidak akan menangis. Eren kelinci jagoan. Tetapi sebagai gantinya, jika dia stress, maka akan dilampiaskan ke barang.

Tidak ada barang manapun yang selamat kalau Eren sedang kumat. Mulai dari buku, tirai, sampai pakaian dalam Levi yang bermerk _Dolce&Gabbana,_ semua bisa habis digigit-gigit. Tentu saja saat ketahuan, dia ditendang hingga terbang menjadi bintang.

Sekali lagi, Eren tidak akan menangis. Eren kelinci jagoan. Kelinci jagoan tahan banting, bahkan meskipun dia dibanting beneran. Lebih baik disakiti daripada tidak diperhatikan, pikirnya suatu malam sambil menatap bintang di langit, sambil mengigiti kaus kaki Levi.

Kalau sedang kesepian, kelinci pun bisa melankolis.

.

.

**[4. boss]**

_Bussinessman_ seksi itu bernama Erwin Smith. Setiap kali dia berjalan, kehadirannya menggoda para wanita, di dalam maupun di luar perusahaan. Siapa yang kuat menahan pesona pria tampan, kaya, yang lagi _single. _Usianya yang sudah akhir kepala tiga justru memberi bumbu pedas yang memikat.

"Erwin-san selalu terlihat menarik, ya." Seorang karyawati berbisik dengan temannya setelah lelaki itu lewat dengan segenap feromonnya. Pandangannya menerawang. "Aku jadi penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadinya."

"Kau tahu? Kata temanku, kemarin malam supir Erwin-san ada di toko perhiasan mahal, sedang mengambil pesanan hadiah." Temannya tak kalah heboh. "Pasti beliau sudah punya kekasih!"

"Masa?" Lalu mereka melanjutkan bergosip. Menerka-nerka siapakah wanita hebat yang sukses menaklukan hati Erwin Smith. Serentetan nama didaftar, spekulasi dilontarkan. Klien yang itu, CEO perusahaan yang ini, dan sebagainya.

.

Tiap godaan wanita, tersirat maupun tersurat, selalu ditolak oleh Erwin Smith. Begitu juga kali ini.

"Maaf." Ia menepis tangan wanita cantik di hadapannya dengan sopan, lalu membetulkan dasi dan kerah kemeja yang tadi dilonggarkan tanpa izin. "Saya ada janji."

Kliennya merengut sedikit, lalu berkacak pinggang. Tubuhnya melengkung bagai biola. "Sudah ada janji kencan, Smith?"

"Tentu saja." Senyumnya penuh misteri. Dengan sengaja ia memamerkan kotak hadiah mungil berisi perhiasan yang penuh skandal itu, lalu menciumnya ringan. "Jaga dirimu. Nona."

Pria itu permisi dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan kantor. Segera setelah mencapai koridor, ia langsung berlari ke tempat parkir.

.

Mobil hitam mewah mengamuk membelah jalanan kota. Ia paksa supir pribadinya untuk menyetir lebih cepat, karena kekasihnya sudah menunggu, dan ia tak sabar lagi.

Begitu sampai rumah, Erwin Smith langsung berlari menuju pujaan hatinya, belahan jiwanya. Sebentuk hadiah berpita perak sudah tergenggam di tangan. Ia menerjang pintu kamar, di mana sang kekasih, Armin, sedang telentang seksi di atas kasur berseprai satin, tidak memakai apa-apa.

"ARMIN SAYANG, PAPA PULAAANG!"

"NGUUUUUK~"

Armin, sang kekasih, adalah seekor kelinci, dan dia sebenarnya jantan.

Buntelan kuning berbulu lembut itu langsung meloncat di udara, menerjang majikannya. Yang bersangkutan menangkapnya dengan sigap. Seketika kamar tidur yang mewah itu menjelma menjadi padang bunga (terlarang) lengkap dengan rama-rama penuh warna. Padang bunga pribadi milik dua sejoli beda spesies bernama Erwin dan Armin.

"Ayo cium pipi Papa biar sip."

"Nguk." Cup. Cup. Kelinci berkuping turun itu mengusapkan wajahnya yang bermisai ke pipi lelaki itu, lalu gigit-gigit sayang. Segalanya menjadi indah.

"Papa belikan hadiah khusus buat kamu." Ia menaruh kelincinya di atas tempat tidur, membuka pita perak yang mengikat kotak hadiah. Di dalamnya ada kalung hewan yang ditahta _Swarovski _warna _light rose_, di bandulnya berukir nama, _Armin._ Ia melepas pita putih di leher Armin dan memakaikan kalung yang baru, khusus dipesan untuk yang tersayang.

"Nguuk?" Tatapan mata kelincinya berkata, _tapi ini mahal kan Pa? Armin tidak mau Papa buang-buang uang untuk Armin. _Armin memang kelinci baik yang tidak matre.

"Tidak apa-apa mahal, yang penting cocok untukmu. _Segalanya untukmu._"

"Nguuk..."

Armin terharu, dan mereka pun saling merengkuh. Di dalam ruangan, potongan hati merah muda bertebaran tak karuan.

.

Pria itu bernama Erwin Smith. Dia kaya, bujang, dan seksi. Poin paling plus, dia belum beristri. Banyak yang mendambakannya jadi suami. Kekurangannya cuma satu, dan itu berhubungan dengan kelinci.

.

.

**tbc.**

.

.

_Ngomong-ngomong kenapa fanfic SNK pertama saya malah yang gaje begini? *menatap Ms. Word*_


End file.
